La disparition
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Quand le Tea Time d'Arthur est perturbé, l'Europe tremble.


Joyeux anniversaire à notre Arthy-nii-san personnel, merci de ne pas nous tuer si ce n'est pas assez bien à ton goût !

To my dear guest : thank you very much for pointing it out, I totally forgot to translate this sentence into English as she has to be ! my apologies *bows*

**La disparition**

Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan ainsi que Alfred étaient réunis dans la salle des meetings réservée aux urgences, attendant la venue d'Arthur qui les avait convoqués sans un seul mot d'explication. Peut-être allait-il implorer une aide financière de leur part car il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour les Jeux Olympiques qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu dû aux dépenses de sa reine pour son _Diamond Jubilee _; enfin, tout du moins était-ce la version de Francis qui se voyait déjà surplomber une Angleterre à genoux.

Arthur claqua violemment la porte, d'un air passablement énervé et passa en revue les occupants de la pièce, s'assurant que personne ne manquait à l'appel.

- Si je vous ais réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour une affaire très grave dans laquelle vous êtes les principaux suspects !

- Je suis innocent ! clama en chœur et beaucoup trop vivement pour être honnête le Bad Friend Trio, récoltant un regard courroucé de la part de l'Anglais.

- Hahahaha ! Moi le grand héros, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais aller arrêter le coupable après un combat épique sur le Tower Bridge !

- Ça pourrait être toi le coupable, déclara Arthur d'un ton glacé. L'un d'entre vous a commis une abomination sans nom... il a gâché mon _Tea Time_ en volant mes scones fraîchement sortis du four !

D'accord, ça expliquait pourquoi il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

- Veee, tu veux des pastas à la place ?

- Non, je veux mes scones. Si l'un de vous veut se dénoncer, il est le bienvenu.

- Je sais qui est le coupable, affirma le Russe, attirant pleinement l'attention de la victime sur lui. Tu as sûrement dû les maudire par erreur et maintenant ils errent dans les limbes démoniaques pour l'éternité, expliqua-t-il pendant que son corps émettait une aura malsaine.

À ces mots, Feliciano se cacha précipitamment derrière un Ludwig blasé, tremblant de peur. Et si les fantômes venaient voler ses précieuses pastas ?

- Ainsi, lorsqu'on les retrouvera, il nous faudra les immoler par le feu afin de les exorciser. Un peu comme Jeanne d'Arc en fait, continua Ivan d'un air candide.

- N'insultes pas ma petite Jeanne ! S'énerva Francis. C'était une héroïne, rien à voir avec la cuisine merdique d'Angleterre !

- Tu veux une seconde guerre de cent ans crétin ? riposta le concerné, entamant la bataille sur le champ.

Ivan se contenta d'observer, l'air satisfait. Kolkolkol, ces pauvres âmes étaient si faciles à manipuler. Alfred se joignit à la discorde, ne supportant pas de ne pas montrer sa supériorité à la face du monde lors de ce genre d'événement.

Pendant ce temps, Feliciano trouva pertinent de se déguiser en Sherlock Holmes pour l'occasion, entraînant dans son délire Antonio et Gilbert qui se firent respectivement attribuer les rôles de Arthur et du voleur. Ludwig devait donc jouer contre son gré John Watson. Ils se lancèrent dans une pseudo-reconstitution de la scène de crime, se mettant de suite dans la peau de leurs personnages, mis à part Ludwig qui trouvait cette mascarade ridicule.

- Aww, dear, there some lovely scones, déclara Antonio en imitant l'accent de Francis quand celui-ci parlait anglais.

- Kesesesese, je suis le génialissime méchant qui vient voler des scones !

- Aaaaahhh noooooo, Jesus Christ ! My scones ! répliqua le faux Arthur avec le peu d'anglais qu'il connaissait.

- Si cela s'était vraiment passé comme ça, Angleterre aurait vu le voleur et cette réunion n'aurait eu aucun sens, fit intelligemment remarquer l'Allemand junior.

- Veeee, Doitsu, tu ferais un super inspecteur ! Tu veux ma place de Sherlock Holmes ? Offrit Feliciano avec un grand sourire idiot dont il avait le secret.

De l'autre côté, Arthur attrapa Francis par les cheveux tout en arrachant les lunettes d'Alfred, ce qui rendit l'Américain beaucoup moins sûr de lui, voyant son entourage devenir brusquement flou. Personne n'est en mesure d'arrêter un Anglais en manque de thé. Surtout pas un crétin de Yankee et un pervers en liberté. Il hurla soudain LA menace qui venait de lui passer par l'esprit :

- Si vous ne m'aidez pas immédiatement, je vous interdirais l'accès à mon territoire durant les Jeux Olympiques !

Cela lui était venu en tête quand, durant l'altercation, Francis s'était retrouvé à genoux devant lui et avait lorgné un peu trop ouvertement son entrejambe. L'association d'idées suivante s'était alors produite dans son cerveau : Francis - pervers - nu - Grèce - Jeux Olympiques - chez moi. Apparemment c'était une très bonne idée vu les têtes horrifiées des nations présentes.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de favoriser tes sportifs en empêchant le génialissime moi de rafler des médailles ! s'exclama Gilbert.

- Ton pays n'existe plus, crétin, persifla Arthur. Tu ne peux pas participer.

Gilbert déchanta immédiatement et partit verser des larmes de crocodile sur l'épaule de son son petit frère, tandis que Feliciano poc-pocait son épaule et qu'Antonio tentait de le consoler.

L'air de _God save the Queen _s'éleva soudain dans la pièce. Arthur sortit son téléphone portable pour regarder le message qui venait de lui être envoyé. Il provenait de Lars Densen.

_''Hé Arthy ! Moi et les autres Nordiques on est venu visiter le Buckingham Palace, c'était génial ! Surtout le petit buffet gratuit à la fin avec tes petits gâteaux là, des cones ? Des sones ? Enfin bref, on reviendra !''_

- Fuck my life, conclut Arthur.


End file.
